Future Man (Earth-TRN698)
In the second account, Future Man's ship was found just outside the Statue of Liberty. During the fight, Captain America tossed his shield at Future Man who turned intangible, and by complete fluke, the heroes shield struck the ships control panels damaging the radio and causing the ship to malfunction. The heroes fled as the ship was sent hurtling into the distant past. Future Man and Madame Death found themselves trapped one million years in the past. There Future Man worked for years attempting to repair his time machine, cannibalizing parts. During this time he and Madame Death fell in love and he told her of the future, particularly that Steve Rogers and James Barnes (the original Captain America and Bucky) were not truly dead as it was believed in 1946. However, Future Man contracted an ancient disease and seemingly died shortly after finishing his repairs. Madame Death then used the remaining devices and travelled back to 1946 to try and get revenge against the All-Winners Squad where she perished in battle. | Powers = Future Man had many mental powers. If they were due to natural human evolution in the year One Million AD or through some personal mutation is unknown. * Telepathy: ** Illusion Casting ** Mental Lightning Bolts: of concussive force that have been discharged from either his finger tips or from his eyes. * Telekinesis: He was able to move items with the power of his mind. * Intangibility: Future Man also had the power to become intangible. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Future Man brought with him a number of inventions that he brought with him from the future: * Green Plague Bombs - Explosives which contained a deadly airborne virus that killed those exposed to it instantly. One single bomb was able to wipe out a small European village. * A Slow Motion Ray - This device was had a wide range focus to effect an entire continent. The device only affected living beings, causing their motion and reaction time to slow down incredible. Only super-speedsters such as the Whizzer appeared to be resistant to the device, however when it's full power was trained on the hero it stopped him dead in his tracks. * Tsunami Torpedo - A single Torpedo that had the strength to cause a massive tsunami that could apparently wipe out the entire continent of Asia. * Resurrection Device - This device Future Man used a device which resurrected the ancient corpses of Egyptian mummies. Those resurrected by the device were loyal to Future Man but apparently operate with independent thought. * Atomic Match - A powerful device the size of a single match, it could cause a fire that would burn atoms. He used this device to literally set a desert on fire. The only thing capable of dousing the flames were its own ashes. * Neutronic Bomb - A powerful bomb that apparently caused explosions by splitting Neutrons. Future Man claimed it could destroy all life on Earth. | Transportation = Future Man had a time ship, which allowed him to travel through time. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Time Travelers Category:Telekinesis Category:Intangibility